Starman: Separation and Union
by mrwiseman-2
Summary: Paul, Scott and Amy find themselves separated and on the run from Fox. Scott and Amy find themselves growing closer on the streets of LA. Paul receives help from a prostitute with a heart of gold. Paul tries to help her find her way home again. Meanwhile, Scott and Amy shock Paul when they tell him they have decided to get married. Sequel to Green Monsters


**Starman: Separation and Union**

_Paul, Scott and Amy find themselves separated and on the run from Fox. Scott and Amy find themselves growing closer on the streets of LA. Paul receives help from a prostitute with a heart of gold. Paul tries to help her find her way home again. Meanwhile, Scott and Amy shock Paul when they tell him they have decided to get married. _

**Author's Note at end...

_STARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANS TARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANSTARMANST ARMANSTARMAN_

Los Angeles California,…November 16th…

"Run!" Paul yelled at Scott and Amy. They could hear the tires screeching on the street around the corner. They had to find a hiding place from Fox…They had no time to think.

Suddenly, a black car came to a screeched to a halt between them. For a second they stood stunned. Amy and Scott on one side of the street and Paul on the other as agents came between them. Scott looked to his Dad who yelled in desperation for them to run again. Scott had no time to think; he just held on to Amy's hand and began to run as fast as he could toward the park. Amy and Scott continued to hear agents in pursuit. Branches cracked and men shouted out orders to each other, as Scott's heart pounded out of his chest. His hand held on to Amy's even more tightly.

Scott searched the area for any place to hide in the darkness. Not finding any, he crossed the park until he came to another street. Scott saw a chance to duck into the back of a delivery truck stopped at a gas station. He looked to see that they would not be observed. Flashlight beams bobbed in the darkness, but had yet to arrive on the street. Quickly he took the chance, jumped in the back and helped in Amy behind him. Out of breath and exhausted, they did their best to be silent behind empty pop crates. The owner of the truck came out of the restroom, paused for a second, and then closed up the back of his truck. Soon the truck moved jerkily down the street. Scott wrapped his arms around Amy in the darkness and prayed that his dad had gotten away too.

Paul dodged the car that had separated him from his son and found his way into a maze of alleys. Finding a dark corner, he stopped to catch his breath. For a second he worried only about his son. He considered running back to the place where they has been separated.

Suddenly, a door came open, flooding the dark alley with light.

A woman in a bright Chinese silk robe shout at him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I need help," Paul replied through weary breaths.

The lady looked left and right, and relented, "Okay, come in…"

Paul needed no more of an invitation. He hastily got inside and closed the door. Paul hoped he had not been seen.

Paul remembered his manners, "Thank you."

"Well should I ask you what you were doing out there…or is it safer to my health not to?"

Paul's eyes looked upon a darkly lit dingy hallway. The woman led him to a dirty scuffed door with the number 3 on it. She opened the door and he followed her.

She didn't wait for Paul to answer her question but instead lead him into what was obviously her apartment. It too was dimly lit and it smelled of her perfume. She pointed to a seat. Paul sat down and caught his breath.

Paul saw that she had windows that faced the street. Paul moved to the windows to surreptitiously see what he could out of a corner from behind the curtains. He didn't want to be seen or get the lady onto trouble.

From the window he could see agents swarming around. Then he saw him. George Fox was lit by the light from a street lamp. He looked angry. Paul gained hope from that look that perhaps his men had not grabbed Scott.

The lady came up and looked from the other side of the curtain.

"Good lord! You have certainly found yourself in a heap of trouble. Whaddya do kill somebody?" she said obviously as a joke, but then she began to have a look of concern and added, "You didn't kill someone did you?"

"No," Paul said plainly. Her face showed she believed him.

"Can you tell me what you did?" She asked as she went to the refrigerator and brought Paul a bottled water.

Paul thanked her and then said thoughtfully, "I have done nothing. The man by the street light hates me for what I am."

The lady looked out again to see who Paul was speaking about and saw the red faced George Fox.

"I know people like that. You can stay here until they go. If they should do a door to door, I have the perfect hiding place," she said smiling at him.

"My name is Molly Jackson." She said offering Paul her well-manicured hand.

"Paul Forrester." Paul replied shaking it.

"Are you hungry? I have food." She said gesturing towards the small kitchenette.

"No I am not hungry. I appreciate your kindness. Right now I am worried about my son." Scott said peering out the window again.

"That man is after your kid too?" Molly said indignantly.

"Yes, he is what I am."

"Do you know where your kid could be…I mean… maybe I could..?" Molly said generously.

Paul turned and touched her hand appreciatively, "Right now I have no idea. This man is dangerous. I do not want you to get into trouble."

Molly laughed, "Mr. Forrester I have been in trouble most of my grown years, but I thank you for the consideration."

Paul regarded Molly for the first time. She was beautiful, her skin a lovely shade of brown. It seemed to cast a golden glow in the semi-darkness. Her brown hair simply pinned up loosely at the back of her head. She was an attractive woman of about 30. Paul thought she would have been even lovelier without the heavy makeup she now had on. Paul noticed that the makeup did not quite cover a bruise at the side of her face. He spotted another one peeking out from the neckline of her lime colored satin robe. Even with smile on her face, Paul had sensed pain when he'd touched her hand.

She noticed his scrutiny, and suddenly looked vulnerable; Paul decided he'd better not speak of what he'd seen. He again trained his eyes on the goings on outside. As Molly had predicted, agents were being sent in all directions. Two headed for Molly's building.

"They are coming here." Paul said stepping back from the window.

"Come on," she said tugging at his jacket. She led him to a closet in the small back bedroom. Pulling open the closet door, she move to the back of the mess of brightly colored clothes and shoes, and pushed open a hidden door.

"I think this old building used to hold booze during Prohibition. I found this when I moved in. Get in!" She said motioning to the space behind the closet. Paul awkwardly climbed through her clothes and got in the space. "I'll get you out when they have left the building. Just stay quiet and don't move," Molly said and closed the door behind him.

In the space, Paul had no room except to stand. He could hear the knock at the door and held his breath. He could hear the conversation from the door clearly.

"What do you want?" Molly demanded acting annoyed.

"We are looking for these two people. A man and a boy. They may have a girl with them as well. Have you seen them? They are extremely dangerous," said one of the agents, no doubt showing her a picture.

'Haven't see 'em. Can't imagine that boy being dangerous." Molly said incredulously.

"Looks are deceiving…Can we look around?" and agent asked.

"No one is here…hey…get out of here!" Molly shouted suddenly. Paul assumed that the agents had pushed passed her into the apartment.

"I'll call the cops!" Molly shouted.

"Go ahead. I am a Federal Agent you are a hooker…who do you think they will listen to?" the agent said snottily. Then he told the other agent to check the bedroom. Paul stood still and listened to an agent stomp around in the bedroom. He heard the closet door open and the hangers scooted on the rod. Then the door of the closet closed again.

"No one here…Let's move on…," Paul heard the agents move down the hall and repeat the process. Molly slammed the door and locked it.

Molly came into the bedroom and quietly said, "I'll let you out when they leave the building. They could be back to double check."

In an hour the FSA agents finally exited the building. Paul was relieved they didn't take a second look. Molly helped Paul get out of his hiding place. Immediately Paul went to the window. The agents were loading up into black cars and slowly began trickling out of the neighborhood. One car stayed and Paul could see it circle a few blocks and return.

"I guess if they are still looking for your son…they didn't get him," Molly said with optimism in her voice.

"Yes, that is my hope." Paul said not sure what to do next.

Molly went into her bedroom and brought out a pillow and a blanket, and said, "You'll stay here tonight. Sleep on the couch. I think it will be easier to look for your boy by light tomorrow. Besides that car they left will be looking for you. Best let them think you are not here anymore…let 'em move on."

Paul agreed and gratefully accepted the things offered.

"I have to go out tonight…I got to get ready," Molly said looking to see if she was forgetting something and then continued, "There is some ham and bread in the fridge…and don't answer the door. Use the hiding place if you need to."

"Thank you Molly Jackson," Paul said with heartfelt sincerity.

Molly smiled and went to her bedroom. In a few minutes she emerged in a short black leather skirt and a red tight top.

"Bye…Don't worry. I'll see if any of the other girls may have seen your boy."

"Scott is with a girl named Amy," Paul offered.

"Okay...don't worry I'll be careful." Molly said reassuringly as she left.

Soon Paul was alone and thought of his son and Amy alone being hunted by Fox.

Scott and Amy swayed back and forth as the truck moved through traffic. Every once in a while the empty pop crates sounded as if they would crash on top of them, leaving Scott and Amy on edge whenever the truck turned.

The darkness made it impossible for Scott to see Amy's face, but he could feel the fear in the tension of her body. She lay with her head on his shoulder her arms wrapped around his and his arms wrapped around her. They whispered when they talked, afraid the driver might hear them if they talked too loudly.

"We will get out of here the next chance we get, and try to work our way back to the place where we lost Dad. Hopefully they will have moved on by then. We'll use the spheres and find him." Scott said quietly although he knew it wasn't much of a plan.

"He'll be looking for us too…we will find him," Amy said trying to bring up Scotts spirits.

"We've been separated before…and we always find each other," Scott said remembering several times when he was younger. He then told Amy several of those stories.

"You love him a lot." Amy noted.

"Of course, he is my dad." Scott replied. "Sometimes it is amazing to me that we have come this far. Once upon a time, I thought my father was a dead housepainter from Wisconsin. But three years ago it all changed, my whole world. Now I can only think of Dad and me finding Mom and finally being a family."

"You will Scott. I know it," Amy said with confidence.

"You know you are a part of that family now. I can't see the future any more without you." Scott said sincerely.

Amy cuddled in closer, when all at once the truck braked and stopped. Amy and Scott became alert.

"Marty, come get the crates out! I gotta pee," shouted a voice from the other side of the door. The door then flew up and the man who yelled walked away from the truck. Amy and Scott looked at each other and knew it was time to go. Scott went first. He looked to see if they were being watched. He stopped the guy that must be 'Marty' putting some tools away. Scott jumped from the truck and then turned to help Amy.

Scott assessed the area quickly. Lights lit up the lot. They were in warehouse district. This yard was surrounded by chain link fence. Scott saw the only way out was by the gate in which the truck must have arrived. Then pointing it out to Amy, they dashed hand in hand for the exit.

Once on the outside they went to a street sign and tried to decide which way to go. Amy touched Scott's arm and then took out her sphere. Scott joined her. They walked on using the pull of the sphere.

Many blocks later they were tired.

"We have to find somewhere safe left to sleep. Even though I have some money I don't think it would be safe to look for a hotel…don't know if they'd rent us a room anyway," Scott said with a slight smile at his final comment.

"Why not?" Amy asked curiously.

Scott suddenly became coy, "Well, they would probably assume that we were going to…"

"We were what?" asked Amy still not understanding.

Scott laughed at the fact the two people he loved more than anyone else in the world could be at times completely oblivious.

Scott leaned in and gave Amy a kiss.

"Nothing. We just have to figure Fox will be watching hotels." Scott said. He looked around as they walked hoping to spot something. They were still in primarily an industrial area. Scott spied a junkyard. He could tell it was closed, but took Amy over to the chain link. He took out his sphere and the chain link around the yard split. He and Amy went under the split. Amy followed Scott as he looked into cars. When he found one clean enough, and a distance from the office, he used the sphere to open the lock.

Scott smiled and gesturing to the back seat and said, "Your bed for the night. Fox will never look for us here."

Amy smiled back and climbed in.

Scott then opened the front seat door. Scott was glad he found the older model car had the bench seat in the front and no stick shift. Once inside the car they both settled quietly.

"I want to have a baby." Amy stated in the darkness.

Scott suddenly started to cough and asked, "What?!"

"I was thinking about your mom and Paul. They made themselves a family by having you. If I am to join your family we will need to create a baby." Amy stated simply.

"There are other ways than that Amy." Scott said with a little anxiety in his voice.

Amy asked, "How Scott?"

"Well some people join a family by being adopted, or married, or just an honorary member…people who just seem to belong together can be a sort of put together family," replied Scott.

"Okay, but what does it mean?" Amy asked from the back seat.

"What? 'Family'?" Scott asked.

"No. I know what family means. I know what adopted means. You explained that when we talked of your life before Paul came back. I think I know what it means to belong. What does married mean?"

Scott felt like he gone from the frying pan into a fire, but calmly replied, "Married is when two people who love each other make promises, called vows, to spend their whole lives together. "

"They promise not to leave." Amy asked seeming to be making a mental connection.

"Yeah. They promise to never leave." Scott answered.

"Do they have sex?" Amy asked.

Scott was starting to find this conversation humorous …and maybe a little uncomfortable. They were alone, unchaperoned, in love, and talking about marriage, babies, and sex. Amy seemed have no idea how difficult it had been to spend days and nights being in love and not acting on it. Yet here they were. Scott was glad Amy was in the back seat and he was in the front.

Scott put on his teacher like voice and said, "Yes, they have sex, but only with each other for the rest of their lives…and they have babies. I think we have covered everything…"

The car became quiet again, Scott wondered if Amy had gone to sleep.

Then Amy's voice came out of the silence again, "You said we would wait to have sex until we could make promises never to leave each other. So…that means we are going to get married. I will become a part of your family by our getting married. I understand now Scott Hayden." Her voice was full relief as if it all made sense now.

"Wait a …" Scott started but then stopped. She was right. He had set the standard. While he was trying to weasel out of his unintended engagement, he could hear soft snoring from the back seat. He sat up and looked to the back seat. Amy, now having her future worked out, had fallen fast asleep. Scott, now not sure if he was engaged or not, could only lie down and stare at the ceiling of the car.

Molly's Place-

Paul woke up to the smell of frying bacon. Sitting up he turned to the kitchen and saw Molly in her small kitchenette.

"Good Morning Paul! I saw you hadn't eaten any of the food in the fridge. I thought before I go to bed I'd make you a nice breakfast and me a nice supper," said Molly cheerfully.

"Thank you…You sleep during the day?" Paul asked quizzically.

Molly laughed, "I know some girls get work at all hours, but I have to find my work at night."

"Where do you work?" Paul asked innocently.

"On a street corner Paul, I'm a hooker…" Molly stated outright, but it had taken the cheer from her voice.

Paul looked puzzled, "I heard the agent call you a hooker…what is that a fisherman?"

Molly looked point blank to see if Paul was making fun of her, when she saw that he looked serious she said, "I don't know where you're from…but a hooker is a prostitute, Paul."

The light suddenly started to turn on in Paul's understanding and he asked, slightly shocked, "Don't prostitutes have sex for money?"

Molly laughed, but Paul saw her eyes. She was not happy about being a prostitute. She simply replied, "That's the job description." She plated the food and brought Paul his plate.

"Thank you Molly…"

Paul noticed another bruise. This one was fresh around her neck.

"Who did that to you Molly?" Paul said pointing to her neck. Molly quickly covered the bruising with her hands.

She nervously replied, "Don't worry about that Paul. I am okay."

"No one should hurt you. Who did it?" Paul replied emphatically.

Molly smiled weakly, "Normally there is no one around to notice…My pimp, Parker…well he wasn't happy with what I brought in last night…Don't worry. Parker doesn't bother me too much."

"But you have other bruises. Did he do those as well?" Paul asked getting a little upset.

"Please Paul," Molly entreated, "Let's not talk about Parker."

Suddenly it occurred to Paul that he was probably the reason Molly did not make much money last night. She had spent all that time with him.

"I am sorry Molly." Paul said as she sat down in a chair to eat her food.

She peered up at him and asked, "What are you sorry for Paul?"

"I am the reason you got hurt. I am sorry," Paul replied.

Molly reluctantly said, "It's my fault I got hurt." Molly then changed the subject, "I asked the girls to be on the lookout for your boy and his girl."

"Thank you." Paul said knowing that the subject of her lifestyle and pimp was over for now.

After they ate Molly presented Paul with a key to the apartment. She told him she didn't see the black car when she came home this morning but to be careful. She then put their plates in the sink and went into her room wishing Paul luck.

Paul worked his way to the back door of the apartment house and headed out into the now sun drenched alley. Pulling out his sphere he set out to find his son.

U-Wreck Junk Yard….

Scott woke up feeling the sunshine on his face, but feeling strangely like he was being watched. Opening his eyes he looked into the face of Amy. Amy had her arms crossed leaning on the back of the front seat. She smiled when he woke up.

"Were you watching me sleep?" He said sitting up laughing.

She looked lovingly at him, "Yes."

Scott was tempted to ask her why, but after last night's serious discussion, he was afraid to go down another rabbit hole. He did see the need to clarify something.

"Amy I forgot to tell you something about marriage last night…When a couple decides to get married, the man has to ask the woman to marry him." He said feeling he had found his loophole. He sat up and grinned.

Amy frowned, "So you don't want me to be a part of your family?"

"No… I want you to be a part of my family..." Scott said trying to mend the rift he just created.

Amy beamed, "Yes."

Scott was puzzled. "Yes, what?"

Amy jumped out of the car, "Yes I will marry you. Good...we need to get going."

Scott jumped out of the car, "I never asked a question Amy..." Amy wasn't listening but heard movement at the gate.

Both Amy and Scott went around to the spot where they split the fence and crawled back under again. Amy sealed up the split with her sphere and they were off down the street.

"I am hungry," Amy stated. Scott pulled out his sphere and pointed them in the direction it was sending them.

"I suspect we will run into a place to east somewhere. We have to pay attention. I figure Fox will be out looking for us again today."

Eight long blocks later they came to a diner. After a brief visit to the restrooms, they found a booth. After ordering, Scott wanted to get back to the discussion of marriage.

"Amy I am only seventeen, I can't get married." He said taking a big swallow of coffee.

Amy replied, "They do not allow people to get married who are seventeen?"

Scott reluctantly replied, "Well if they get a parent's permission..."

"You said we had to make promises. I love you Scott Hayden. I am ready to make promises," Amy said looking in love and crest fallen.

Scott realized he suddenly had to take this more seriously, "I love you...You need to think about the fact that marriage is forever. It is big deal. It really would mean you could never go home. It means that you'd be living this way...on the run for the rest of your life...for the rest of our lives."

Amy responded just as seriously, "Do you think I could go home now? Even if I did... even if Paul did... you would still have to run. You would have no choice. I cannot take you with me. So how could I leave you alone?"

Scott looked down at his plate and said, "I have been left alone before."

"Are you afraid Scott Hayden that I will leave you like your father and mother left you? I will never leave. I fear leaving you more than I fear George Fox." Amy responded, her voice full of emotion. "I do not know how it happened, but what I feel is love. Human love. You have made me human Scott Hayden."

Scott reached out for her hand, "I don't know how it happened either. All I know is I am sitting across from the only person who seems to understand me completely. The alien in me doesn't want to resist anymore. It is the human in me that is scared to death. Seventeen year old humans do not make a lifetime decisions...well that is what my head tells me. My heart says that if I have to run for the rest of my life, my home would be with you... I am scared Amy, but I love you. I want to be with you."

"For me that means forever. I understand what that means Scott. You do not have to keep doubting. I promise you Scott Hayden I will never leave you." Amy replied.

Scott's mind raced trying to weigh the pros and cons. His humanity cried out that he was too young. His brain found it ridiculous, but in the end his heart won. To the core of his being he knew the decision he had come to was the right one. Scott paused and then spoke, "Will you marry me Amy?"

Amy did not smile as some flighty human girl may have at that moment. No, she was giving up her home, her world, and her previous life. It was too important to be met with girlish giggles. Instead she looked at Scott with love and said simply, "Yes."

Scott felt happy in a way he'd never felt before.

After eating what they could, Scott and Amy made their way back on the sidewalk. Before going too far, Scott noticed a private corner of a closed store entryway. He pulled Amy in that direction and kissed her. Out of the view of any eyes, he let his hands roam a little more freely than he'd ever let them before. Amy responded passionately returning his kiss. He broke the kissing off reluctantly.

Amy looked at him and said pleading, "I want to..., Scott."

Scott did not have to ask her what she wanted. He felt the same desire not to stop, but to find a room somewhere anywhere. He knew that they could only hold back for only so long.

"Me too, but we have to wait." Scott said, knowing that they were going to have to get married soon. He knew his next big step would be getting his Dad to let them.

He waited until they both had caught their breath...and started out to the sidewalk again. Before they stepped out of the shadows, he saw a suspicious car out of the corner of his eye. Without even having to think he pulled Amy back.

It wasn't just an agent, but George Fox himself. He looked from side to side as he drove.

"Fox hasn't given up. He probably has all his men looking. We are going to have to be extra careful." Scott said turning to Amy.

As soon as he was well out of sight, spheres came out and they once again followed its pull.

Paul had not traveled six blocks before he noticed one of Fox's men. They were obvious in their black suit and nondescript black sedans. Paul found a way around only to see another car. Fox was blanketing the area. Paul has a feeling that Fox had guessed right. He knew that since Paul and Scott had been forced to separate, that they would stay in the area until they could reunite.

Fox sat somewhere in the shadow in wait. Paul worried about Scott and Amy being unaware of Fox's presence. Paul looked at his sphere. He could tell that Amy and Scott were using theirs...and that they were getting closer. He tried to send a warning...

Paul carefully made his way to another alley and hoped he could get to Scott before Fox.

Scott and Amy kept seeing suspicious vehicles, and that made it hard to travel very far. Scott started to become overwhelmed with worry. His brain felt as if someone where sending a siren to blare into his ear...saying "Fox is here...his men are here...Fox is here..."

Scott found himself anxious that they had found his dad and now had only to look for them.

He looked at Amy and began to wonder if they should split up. As far as Scott knew Fox had little knowledge of Amy. He had no idea that she was alien like his dad. The most he could know is that she traveled with them. Scott mentally debated since the night before, if he should have her go to a shelter...or something until they could shake Fox.

They were waiting at a side street, when Scott decided to suggest putting her some place safe. Amy's reaction was as he predicted. She had made a promise not to leave him and Amy took that promise very seriously.

"No Scott. I promised this morning not to leave you and you want me to leave?" she said aggravated.

Scott pleaded, "Fox's men are everywhere. It doesn't make sense to put you in danger. Right now Fox knows very little about you. He has no idea you are alien...you could disappear...at least until I found Dad."

"Fox may know my name. How safe would I be alone? No, Scott I will not leave." Amy responded firmly.

Scott turned her to face him. He had made a decision and now had to make her understand, "You have to go Amy. I saw a church shelter back three blocks. You could stay there under a made up name. Then when I find Dad we will come get you."

"No Scott."

Scott kissed her and then with a voice that cracked with emotion, "If they catch you. If they catch us together...I know Fox...he will kill you. That would be my fault because I had this chance to protect you and I didn't. I love you Amy...Please...Please, let me put you some place safe. We are going to get married...but we can't if you don't take this chance to survive." Scott kissed her again.

Tears began to form in her eyes; she didn't want to be apart from Scott. She hadn't been since she had met him for the first time in the desert. She nodded to show her assent. Scott kissed her again, grabbed her hand and began to weave his way through alleys back to the shelter.

When they got to the St. Jude Thaddeus Shelter, he gave Amy almost all the money he had, about $50. He was careful not to be seen from the shelter's windows. He knew it was critical that no one see them together.

"Go in tell them your name is...Jenny Scott...use the same name if you have to move on. That way I can find you again. Tell them your boyfriend abandoned you...and you need a place to stay for a few days until your family can come get you. Just keep it simple...I love you...go...," Scott said to a tearful Amy.

She looked at him and sobbed, "Scott...Please..."

He wanted to give in and take her, but she'd be safer at the shelter. He kissed her one last time and ran toward the alley. When he thought she could no longer see him, he watched her walk into the shelter. When she didn't come out in ten minutes, he took off running towards the signal from his dad.

Molly's Apartment...

Paul returned to Molly's apartment, after finding no way around a group of police officers. He was wracked with worry for Scott, tired, and hungry.

Molly who was up and preparing for her evening saw his weariness when he walked in the door.

"I can tell you've had no luck...I am sorry Paul," she said sympathetically.

Paul explained what had happened and why he had to return.

Molly commented, "That many cops around may put a crimp in my work tonight."

Paul became thoughtful, "Molly can I ask you a question?"

Molly replied, "Why am I a prostitute?"

"Yes."

"Ten years ago I was a fresh face girl from Iowa...no less. I was so sure my parents where tyrants, and my much older boyfriend Lance, was the solution to all my problems. One day we ran off together, came to LA. He had some dream of being an actor or musician...whatever. Instead of acting he found drugs...and other women. I was not into all that...I left him, after a good beating mind you. I had no one. I believed my daddy when he told me when I left to never come back. For a while I begged, then I stole...then I began to get so hungry I'd do anything...that is when they find you...for me it was a man named Parker. He gave me shelter, food...but for a cost."

Paul understood.

"Let's just say once you've crossed that line...it isn't so difficult the next time...men like Parker know it. Well, after you are called a 'whore' a few times you believe it."

"Did you ever want something else? Did you have dream?" Paul asked quietly. His heart was heavy for Molly.

Molly smiled, "I once wanted to be a nurse...can you believe it?"

Paul smiled and said, "You would make a good nurse. You have a natural kindness."

"Thank you Paul," Molly said. Something about Paul seemed sincere.

"Have you ever spoken to your parents again?" Paul had to ask.

Molly sighed, "I talked to my baby sister about a year ago. She is married with two baby girls. She told me Daddy died two years ago. She said Momma wanted me to come home...but I can't. She'd know...well look at me Paul..."

"I see a good person. I see someone who tried to escape her mistake and was used by bad men. I see a woman who has risked so much for a man she doesn't know," replied Paul with earnest, "If you were my daughter I would want you back in my life no matter what. You are important, like my son is important."

"You're a good man yourself Paul Forrester," Molly replied, "I sensed it when I saw you in the alley."

All at once there was a pounding at the door.

Molly told Paul to get into the hiding place...Paul went in, but could hear yelling at the door.

"Damn it Molly open up!" a man yelled from the corridor.

After he heard Molly unlatch the locks, Paul heard the door come open in a rush and slam.

"I talked to Shelly...she told me you got a man around here! Where the hell is he Molly! Is he your new man? He trying to take over what I paid for... what worthless crap I paid for Molly...where is he?" the man continued on screaming.

Paul could hear him knocking things over, and walking through the house. He heard the closet door come open and slam shut.

Paul could no longer stay in his place when he heard Molly cry out. Paul was sure that this man was Parker, and he was hitting her again.

When Paul entered the living room, Molly was on the floor, a fresh bruise on her face. Paul could see her lip bleeding.

"You will stop hitting Molly." Paul said flatly.

Parker turned around and pulled a gun.

"So this is the man...well...well..." Parker said dripping with sarcasm.

"Put down the gun." Paul replied. Paul stood calmly.

"You are hilarious!" Parker replied, his eyes suddenly becoming steely with anger. He walked closer aiming his gun at Paul's head.

Moly cried as she lay on the floor.

Paul pulled out his sphere. The room glowed blue. Parker looked befuddled, having no idea what Paul was doing.

Parker's hand started to shake and the gun fell from it. Parker looked horrified.

"What the hell are you?" Parker gasped.

Paul coolly replied, "You will go Mr. Parker. You will not come back. You will never bother Molly again. Do you understand?"

Paul stepped forward, sphere in hand, and Parker started to fall backwards to get away. His fear seemed to effect his coordination and he flailed as he made his way to the door.

Paul repeated, "Do you understand Mr. Parker?"

"Yeah...sure...yeah...I understand," Parker sputtered as he flew out the door.

When he left, Paul offered his free hand to Molly, who looked at him with awe. When she stood he told her to stand still and promised he would not hurt her. Then he used the sphere. As it lit up, her lip healed and all her bruises disappeared.

"How did you do that Paul?...Who are you Paul?" Molly asked looking at Paul in shock.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked making sure he had not missed some other injury.

Molly knowing that Paul had evaded her question, she speculated, "Are you an alien Paul...is that why those men hate you for what you are?"

Paul nodded and said, "Yes."

Molly quickly found a seat, and asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I do not want to hurt anyone. Besides you are my friend." Paul said reassuringly.

"Is your son like you?" Molly asked.

"His mother is human, but inside he is like me. The man named Fox has told me he wishes to kill my son," Paul said solemnly, "That is why I am so grateful for your help Molly Jackson."

"Why are you here Paul?"

"I wish only to find Scott's mother. I love her. I want us to be together to be a family. Remember, Molly Jackson, family is the most important thing." Paul said putting his sphere away and moving towards the door.

"Paul wait...You don't have to go. I still think you are a good man. Please stay...at least until you find your son. I can't let you go out there...not now that I know that that man wants to kill your boy. Please stay...I'll help you find him." Molly said touching Paul's shoulder.

"Thank you Molly Jackson."

Outside Molly's Apartment...

It was twilight when Molly walked outside. She noticed the black cars...they had come back into the neighborhood in full force. She even saw the man Paul called Fox. Molly kept her head down and ignored them walking in the direction Paul believed Scott was traveling. Dressed like a hooker, she received a few looks but no notice.

Paul had showed Molly a picture of Scott. She had offered to go out to see if she could find him. Even with a stomach of nerves, she walked. As she walked she searched every face. She looked around circling every block. She had gone miles when she saw a blue glow coming from an alley.

Molly took a deep breath, and she aimed her body toward the glow. Once she entered the alley, she saw the light disappear. She tried to search in the growing darkness, but she knew the kid must be hiding.

She decided she had to risk it and quietly cried out, "Scott Hayden...your father sent me to help you."

She was met with silence.

She tried again, "That man Fox has men everywhere...you and Amy have to come with me..."

Scott knew that only his father would have told someone about Amy.

"Who are you lady?" Scott said coming out of the shadows.

Molly smiled, "I am a friend...where is your girl?"  
"I left her somewhere safe. Where is my dad?" Scott asked worried.

"He is at my place...come on we have to get back before Fox's men spot us."

Molly pulled on Scott's arm...let's go..."

Together they made their way through the alleys. They were coming close to Molly's when suddenly flashlight beams bounced down the alley. Quickly Molly grabbed Scott and pushed him against the wall. In seconds she pressed herself up against him and began kissing him. When the lights hit them, Molly obscured Scott as much as she could with her body, Molly yelled out disgusted, "Hey do you mind!"

Two agents walked on by chuckling about someone getting some tonight, and moved on. As soon as they passed out of ear shot, Molly grabbed the arm of Scott's coat and they ran.

Scott a still a bit stunned from being mauled by a strange woman in an alley could only ask again as they ran, "Who are you lady?"

Molly answered, "A woman who has learned a lot in one day." With that, they ran until they came to her alley. Scott followed her through the alley door through the hall, and into the apartment.

Scott face to face with his father was met with a hug.

Paul looked around as Molly quickly shut the door.

"Where is Amy?"  
"I saw Fox's men everywhere. I was afraid of getting caught. I knew they don't know much about Amy, so I had her go to a shelter under an assumed name. I just was so scared Dad." Scott said with an expression seeking his father's approval.

"Yes that was a good idea. But now we need to get to her so that we can get out of here." Paul said grabbing his camera bag.

Paul was about to bid goodbye to Molly, when the door shook with heavy pounding.

Paul grabbed Scott and made for the hiding place. It was a tight fit.

"Molly grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her, tried to sound nonchalant as she asked, "Who's there?"

A voice that both Paul and Scott recognized, replied, "I am an agent from the Federal government. I demand that you open your door.

Molly opened the door and George Fox pushed into the room with a half dozen agents.

"Where is he?" He demanded.

"Who?"

"The man you were seen with a few minutes ago. You were seen entering this building." Fox said with an angry edge.

"Mister, he left about a minute ago out that front door. I can't help you didn't see him." Molly replied acting annoyed at being bothered.

"Why was he here?" Fox demanded.

Molly opened her robe to reveal her revealing outfit and said, "Why do you think he was here?"

Fox glared at her with his signature contempt. He then ordered the agent to search the place. Paul and Scott stood motionless as they heard the stomping around of Fox's men. When they got to the closet, they held their breath.

"I got nothing," said Agent Wylie.

Fox took a look himself and declared that it must have been a bad lead. He doubted Forrester or the kid stopped to have a moment of passion with a hooker.

Paul and Scott then heard them stomp around and then leave.

In the hiding place, Scott decided he's better get something off his chest before they made their next run for it.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Scott."

"Amy and I are getting married."

Before Paul had recovered from the jolt of news, Molly came and got them out.

She saw Paul's face and asked, "Are you okay, Paul?"

"I think I am fine," Paul answered still looking stunned.

Scott looked sheepish.

Molly ignored them and announced that the cars were pulling out.

"I have an idea. My friend Laura has a car for sale. You wouldn't have $300 dollars would you?" Molly asked.

"I have $200...Scott?" Paul said looking to Scott.

"I only have $10. We ate and then I gave the rest to Amy. Even with that we wouldn't have enough." Scott replied.

Molly looked as if she were making a decision. She walked over to her fridge and opened the crisper drawer. Out of it she took $100.

"Well with your two and my one I'll go buy that car."

"Molly, I do not know when I can pay you back." Paul said with concern.

Molly smiled, "Well if you can give a girl a ride to a bus station headed towards Iowa...we'll call it even. You are right Paul, family is everything."

Within the hour Molly had bought the car packed, and put her things into the car. She looked like a different person than the one Paul had met. It wasn't just the different clothes, and less make up. Her eyes looked hopeful.

Quickly Scott and Paul got into the car. Molly drove to the shelter and waited for Scott and Paul to collect Amy.

Scott became panicked when he couldn't spot her in the shelter. A nun came up to him and asked him what was wrong.

"Have you seen Jenny Scott?" Scott asked with a hint of desperation.

The nun perked up, "You must be her family."

Paul replied, "Yes, we are her family."

"She is in the church next door. She has been very sad. Poor dear. She will be happy that you have come earlier than she expected."

Scott didn't wait to even say thank you, but rushed to find his way to the church. Paul thanked the nun and followed swiftly behind. Scott entered the church and for a moment was frightened...the place looked empty. Amy wasn't there. Then he saw her. She was sitting over to the side in a pew. Her head rested on the pew in front of her as if she were crying.

"Amy!" he said and his voice echoed against the church walls.

She sat up and turned, tears streamed down her face, and all at once she ran to Scott...her face now beamed with happiness.

She found his arms in seconds and kissed him. They laughed in joy and relief...and kissed again.

"I promised you I'd come back..." he said kissing her.

Paul observed it all.

On the road...

They had dropped Molly off at a bus station a few hours from L.A.

She had hugged Paul.

Paul had made her promise that no matter what she wouldn't forget her dreams. He may need a nurse if they ever traveled to Iowa. She laughed and told him he could always count on her if they ever needed help again.

She boarded the bus to Dubuque with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

They drove away and Scott waited for his dad to bring up the 'elephant in the room.' But his dad said nothing as they headed east towards Nevada. When Amy fell asleep in the back seat Scott felt bold enough to bring up the subject.

"Dad?"

"Yes Scott?"

"Are we going to ever talk about what I said while we hiding?" Scott said as he turned his head to look at his dad.

Paul paused and reflected, "You said you and Amy wanted to get married."

"We are going to get married Dad." Scott said gently correcting his dad.

Paul once again paused and then said, "When do you want to get married?"

Even though Paul was as calm as he was for any discussion, Scott felt he was on the verge of getting into an argument. He decided the best way to win would be to stay just as calm.

"As soon as we can."

"Why Scott? Marriage is a big step for humans, and you are very young...What about school?" Paul said glancing at Scott and then back to the road.

"Why do I want to marry Amy?...Because I love her." Scott replied with true feeling.

"I know you love her. I believe she loves you. I have seen it for a while. So I do not doubt your feelings Scott. I just want to know why so soon and I worry about your leaving school."

Scott responded quickly, "Dad I have no plans to drop out of school. There are no rules about being married. I guess if it is a problem I could get my G.E.D...a test that says I have the knowledge of a high school student. I had a teacher in San Diego recommend I take that a year ago. But no, I want to finish school. I am already looking at courses in college. I can promise you Dad that I know school is important...even more so if I have Amy to take care of."

"Why don't you wait Scott?" asked Paul.

Scott stopped and thought up what he wanted to say and he looked at the darkness outside his window, and began, "If I were Scott Hayden, seventeen, human, living with my parents...looking at college brochures. It would be difficult to wait, but I'd agree to do it. It wouldn't make much of a difference if it was a month or a year. It would make a lot of sense...give us time to plan. But I am not that Scott Hayden. I will never be that normal Scott Hayden. No every day of my life I am aware that agents in my own country want me dead, because I am half alien...alien...sounds strange even when I say it."

"Scott I am sorry." Paul replied.

"Dad I am not angry at you about all this...it just is a fact. We are going to run for a long time. Sometimes I think we both hope finding Mom will change something, but it won't. There will still be George Fox, and if a meteor should come down and hit him in the head...well there will be someone to replace him. Every moment is so much more important because of it all. There may not be a later."

Scott continued, "I used to think, back when we started running, that I'd get older meet a girl...human...and well she'd learn about me and it wouldn't make a difference. But that is stupid, no human girl is going join up with our traveling caravan. Why would she?...Run for her life at any random moment, and risk having kids that some government scientist wants to dissect? Not when she doesn't have to..."

Paul jumped in quietly, "You shouldn't marry Amy because you think you have no choice."

"That is just it Dad, I have been given the perfect choice. There is no girl better than Amy. There is certainly no one better for me. I know, not just think, that she understands me better than anyone else ever will. In fact we both know that no one will ever understand her like I do. We are the same stuff...I don't know if that makes sense. All I know is I love her. I can imagine it is how you felt about Mom. You traveled the universe to be with her. I would do the same for Amy if I could."

Scott could tell his Dad was trying to understand.

He continued, "I know what marriage is Dad. I know it is forever...at least it will be for Amy and me ...it has to be. You knew Mom three days and you loved her...I have known Amy months. I am certain I love her. I am never going to leave her. We have waited until we could promise never to leave each other. We are ready to make those promises...we are ready to get married."

Paul became grieved when he heard Scott talk of being left. The more human Paul's thinking had become the more he regretted leaving Jenny Hayden...and his son. Now his son made a promise to not make the same mistake. He knew the promise was because of him. Yet he comprehended far more than Scott about the reasons he left, and why Amy might leave, "Does Amy understand that she can never leave...especially if she should...if you should give her a child."

"Yes. I hate to think of losing her, but if she wanted to go tomorrow to get away from Fox...the running. If it would save her life, I'd let her go...but she doesn't want to go. If she is going to stay we have decided to be together...we are going to be married Dad. I love her and she loves me... I get why this all has you worried...I really do, but trust me when I tell you I know this is right."

Paul was resigned, "If you have made up your mind. I will not stop you."

"Dad, because I am seventeen, you have to give me permission...you will have to sign some papers."

"So you cannot get married if I won't sign?" Paul asked, making Scott worry.

Scott responded "No, not until I was eighteen...but I am asking you to not make us wait."

"Will it be so difficult to wait a few months?" Paul asked.

"That is just it Dad, we can't wait. We live together day and night...,"Scott said with emphasis to make sure his dad got his point and continued, "It is important to us that we make our promises, vows, before we lose...control. I can't explain it, but it is important to me dad..."

Paul knew why it was important to Scott. He knew that he was afraid of being left...

Scott spoke with such earnestness, that Paul relented, "Okay Scott. I trust you to know your own heart and mind. I also trust you to keep on with your schooling...and to wait some time for children." Paul raised his eyebrow at the thought of being a grandfather. He'd only been a real father for three years!

"I won't disappoint you Dad," said Scott putting his hand on his dad's shoulder.

"I know, Scott. When do you want to get married?"

Scott looked at the sign that said 56 miles to Las Vegas, and replied, "If Amy doesn't mind, how about today."

Paul looked at Scott in the light from the breaking dawn...not sure if he was ready for all this...

_The End_

Author's note:

In many ways I have always been fascinated by Scott's world view. He isn't the normal teenager. He's always had a more grown up point of view thanks to George Fox's pursuit. In this story I have made him grow up even faster... I wondered if it was wise to marry him off so young, but like Scott basically argues himself, why wait when you can be dissected at any moment.

I suspect it would also be unreasonable to keep two 'in love' teenagers in close proximity and not have something happen...so with Scott being afraid of being wounded again I decided he would cling to the idea of marriage vows like a guarantee...something his parents never had with each other.

I think it helped Scott to have Paul for a father in this situation...a human dad would put his foot down and not allow the marriage. Paul is still in the learning process of being a father...so forgive him for giving in so quickly.

Eventually we have to get Jenny back into the story...make you wonder how she will react to Scott's actions...

Hope you liked the story.


End file.
